A helping hand
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: A little smut with Tom in the bathroom


A HELPING HAND

He's in nothing but a towel, you're sitting on the bathroom counter, legs straddling his hips and shaving his beautiful face … and then he rubs his cheek up against yours to feel if it was a close enough shave.  
Then you wrap your legs around him a little tighter, pulling him in closer, smelling his aftershave. He's playing with your hair that's still kinda wet from the shower….. Watching water drops slide down his body… Watching his eyes close as your fingers feel his cheeks for any missed spots….. Feeling his breath across your face…. You can't help but grind against him a bit … letting your tongue trace the water droplets running down his neck. He makes you put down the razor and he starts kissing you…. You feel him already hard under the towel….. Your hands slip down and pull his towel free … slipping down to grasp him firmly, ripping a moan from him. He slips open your towel and starts kneading your breasts, moaning softly in your ear, and then nibbling it.

You bite his neck, suppressing a low moan. You continue to stroke him, feeling him throb in your hand. As he groans he takes two long fingers and starts toying with you, easing into your wet heat, mimicking your movements as you stroke him… He grinds into you a bit, thrusting faster with his fingers. Suddenly he pulls his fingers out and sucks them clean before positioning himself and sliding easily inside. You both groan at the feeling…. He fills you completely, stretching your walls. Such a delicious sensation rushes through your veins, your whole body on fire with need and want. You lock your legs around his ass, moaning loudly as he thrusts roughly into you. He begins telling you softly how good you feel around him, how wet you are, how hard it makes him. He moans out a drawn out "fuuucckkk" as he feels you begin to cum around him. But he keeps the steady pace, not finished with you yet.

You moan his name as you lose control, your eyes rolling back in your head. He reaches up, cradling your head to keep you from bumping it against the mirror. Your nails scratch his back lightly as you ride out your orgasm, his pace never wavering. He kisses and nips your neck, then grins and whispers "Get ready love". His thrusts quicken and intensify, filling you more than you thought possible. He keeps hitting the deepest point, and all you can do is moan out his name as he brings you to the brink. You feel as though you might pass out from the sheer intensity of the sensations this man creates in your body. Your nerve endings are singing as you desperately hold onto him, letting wave after wave of pleasure wash over you. You feel him throbbing, and as he gets closer to the edge he calls out your name, triggering yours as well. You shatter completely as you feel him cum, leaving you both trembling. Your breath catches in your throat as he leans his forehead against yours, a smile playing on his lips.

He kisses you softly, then hoists up your legs around his waist, carrying you to the bed and laying you down softly, his lips never leaving yours. You pull him down so that the entire length of his body is pressed against yours, your mouth devouring his. Your body still overly stimulated. He kisses you hungrily, his body reacting to your need. His hands rove over your warm skin, setting every nerve on alert. You whimper against his lips, unable to find your voice. His mouth leaves your lips, drawing your earlobe in, biting down on it. A small cry escapes your lips, the sharp pain sending jolts through your senses. He begins suckling softy the same spot, leaving you writhing in agonized pleasure beneath him. He continues downward, leaving a burning trail of kisses and bites, working his way towards your breasts. His tongue lavishing one nipple as his long, talented fingers pluck at the other. You groan, burying your fingers in his hair. He smiles against your skin at hearing your groan. He keeps teasing till your nipples are hard peaks. Then, after leaving a soft kiss on each one, he continues his descent… Enjoying your moans of anticipation as you realize his destination… He places kisses and gentle nips on the soft skin of your belly. He looks up, his blue grey eyes twinkling with mischief, as he continues lower. He reaches the apex between your thighs, his breath tickling tantalizingly. It's all you can do to keep from wrapping your legs around his head. You can't believe how desperately you need this man. You hear his soft chuckle as he sees your desire burning in your eyes. You want to tell him to get on with it, but you feel him gently nuzzle you, that little bit of facial hair that was left behind grazing against your skin roughly. Your head falls back to the mattress, all words gone.

You hear him inhale deeply, as if to fully experience your arousal. You gasp as you feel his tongue slide over your folds. He teases you, purposely avoiding that quivering bundle of nerves that is begging for his attention. One hand comes up to rest on your stomach to keep you from moving as he continues to slowly lick. You squirm, forcing yourself to not clamp your thighs around him. The torture is frustrating and amazing all together. You feel him smile at your wiggles, and he decides to reward you. You at last feel his tongue hit right where you've been aching for his touch. Your eyes squeeze shut and you squeal out his name, gasping for air. He expertly curls his tongue around your clit, two fingers slipping inside your wet heat. Your thighs fall to the side, opening yourself fully to him. Your hands slide up to grip your own breasts, massaging them roughly, groaning his name. When he glances up and sees the way you're touching yourself, you feel the moan slip from his throat. The vibration hits you hard, and you begin slightly moving your hips. Your thighs start trembling and you moan out that you're cumming. He flattens his tongue against your clit, feeling it throb, as his fingers pump in and out of you bringing you over the edge. You moan loudly, gripping his hair, holding him exactly where you need him. You're left gasping and whimpering as your orgasm is ripped from you. As you slowly come down from the high, Tom looks up at you, licking his lips with a little wink.

You sit up and pull him toward you, kissing that smirk right off his lips. You moan together, and your hand travels down to where you know he's already rock hard and ready for you. His fingers continue pumping in you, keeping you primed for him. You stroke him steadily, loving the way he feels in your hand. But you want more. You push him back, groaning at the loss of contact with his fingers. You hold the base of his erection firmly, running the tip of your tongue over his head. His head falls back a little, his cock twitching. You can't help licking your lips as you stare at his perfect body. You lean down and slowly wrap your lips around him, smiling when he hisses and thrusts up involuntarily. You stretch your lips around him taking as much of his impressive length as you can. He's steel covered in velvet, and you love the sensation of him in your mouth, the way his hips buck against you. You reach down to cup his heavy sack, squeezing gently. He groans out "Oh Fuuuck, darling" and grits his teeth, trying to hold back. His hands grab the sheets as you move, not allowing him to hold himself back from pleasure's peak. You hum, and watch the shiver dart through his toned body. You feel him swell in your mouth, one hand tangling in your hair, pulling slightly. He cums in your mouth in hot jets, almost choking you. You moan, swallowing all he has to offer.

You softly lick him clean, starting with his still heavy sack and lapping all the way to the tip. He moans with every lick, shifting around on the bed under you. You move to look him in the eyes, smiling at the pleasure and lust you see reflected there. You nip his thigh, hearing him gasp. Gently you kiss the offended flesh, working your way up. Your tongue traces the ridges of his abdomen, the muscles twitching. He groans even while chuckling, whispering "Oh darling, you are wicked". He slides his hands under your arms, raising you up and turning you on your stomach. He begins licking and nipping down your spine, watching as you twitch and jump with every touch. His hands graze your ass, cupping it gently before giving it a light smack. You can't help but arch your back, offering your ass to him. He chuckles softly, letting his hand smack your ass again. He knows you secretly crave this punishment. "You're a naughty girl, darling". His whisper sends a thrill shooting straight to your core. You moan "Yes, I'm your naughty girl" and you hear him chuckle. He leans over you and whispers in your ear hotly "And you know what I do to my naughty girl." He bites your shoulder and makes his way down, nibbling till he leaves red bite marks all down your back. You're wiggling, anticipating every touch. He then pulls you up so that your back is pressed against his chest, whispering harshly "What do you think I should do to this naughty girl?" You don't even recognize the sound of you own voice as you whimper, pushing yourself against him. He's already hot and hard against your back. "I deserve to be punished for being so naughty." You moan. His hands slide up to cup your breasts, greedily gripping them. He chuckles darkly and whispers "Well if you insist…" and he hoists you up and spreads your legs wide, plunging in deep.

You gasp and cry out, reveling in the feel of him hitting every inch, every spot that craves attention. He thrusts hard, squeezing your breasts and harshly muttering in your ear "Say you're mine" You cry out at the sudden intrusion, his voice harsh against your ear. "I'm yours. Only yours." You groan out breathlessly. He growls at your statement, marking your flesh with his teeth. You reach up and tug on his curls, urging him on. The sensation seems to set him afire, and the thrusts intensify. He grasps your hips roughly, pounding into you. His teeth leave marks as they scrape down your skin, and he shouts "Cum NOW, NOW." The urgency of his thrusts and his voice send you careening into the abyss. Your walls clench tightly around him and you cum, choice obscenities slipping from your lips, your very breath being torn from your lungs. He continues thrusting through your climax, not ready to finish yet. He reaches down to tease you where you're joined with him, and the climax you thought was finished rears up again, pounding through your veins. He turns you and presses your back into the bed, never withdrawing. He says breathlessly "Look at me, don't close your eyes" and you manage to open your eyes and see his shining with lust and love, his climax imminent. The look in his eyes leaves you panting. Never have you seen such intense emotion. You know he is oh so close, and your own climax is rippling through you so powerfully. Never had you been with someone who knew how to play your body so well, plucking each exquisite note of pleasure from you. Your walls tremble around him, drawing him as deeply as possible. "Cum for me, Tom" You whisper, your fingers digging into his flesh. You can see the moment hit him. He keeps your gaze as he thrusts once, twice, and roars as he cums hard, causing you to spasm and cum around him. You can't drop each other's gaze, so you simply watch each other fall.

As the waves crash over you he begins whispering over and over "I love you", stroking your hair and starting to rain soft kisses over your face. You've never seen something so beautiful as this man achieving his release. As he kisses you and strokes your hair, you can't help but to run your fingers through his curls, murmuring "I love you too". You're still finding it incredibly difficult to catch your breath after the marathon session. You can't seem to stop smiling, a warmth spreading from your toes all the way up your body. "You are the most amazing human being on the face of the planet, sir." Tom smiles and nuzzles your nose. "I'm afraid you're wrong my dear, as much as it pains me to contradict a lady. That distinction belongs to you, Love." He continues stroking your hair and caressing your skin, almost as if he needs to memorize every inch of you. He rolls so that he is lying on his back, wrapping you into his arms and pulling you close. You snuggle up against him closely, your head resting so you can hear the beating of his heart. His fingers trail lovingly through your hair. "I do love you with all that I am, Tom. I just want you to know that." you whisper against his skin. You can feel the breath exit his body. You look up and see soft tears pooling in his eyes, the blue wells shining with love, devotion, and hope you never thought possible. "Oh darling, and how I love you." he whispers in that voice, dripping with feeling. "I love you so much, and I'm never letting you go." You nuzzle his skin, smiling softly. "Good, because I don't plan on going anywhere." You lean over, kissing the spot right above his heart. He almost purrs when you kiss him.

He holds you tight for a few moments, and then whispers "Were we supposed to be anywhere today darling?" You shake your head no against his chest. "Good" he smiles, reaching to pull the covers up. "I think I've just made our plans for the day." You start to giggle, but a yawn over takes you. He chuckles stroking your hair. "Do these plans of yours include a nap? I think you've successfully worn me out." He nods as he yawns gently too. "Yes, darling, I do believe a nap and snuggling are the order of the day." His eyes twinkle as he whispers seductively "We have to prepare for round two, pet." A shiver of anticipation runs through your body even as you relax in his embrace. "You may be the death of me, Mr. Hiddleston." You chuckle softly, wrapping your arm around his waist, so that you are snuggled as close as possible. His warm body surrounding you, he murmurs kindly "Oh darling, I will never let any harm come to you, my sweet lady." His tone has a mixture of teasing and earnestness. You know he truly means every word. No one has ever made you feel as safe or as wanted as this man, and you know beyond a doubt that you'd lay down your life for him. His warmth and the steady beat of his heart are slowly lulling you into sleep. You whisper once more, "I love you." before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
